Everyday Life with a Gem & Monster Girls
by Zerdax the Mighty
Summary: When Peridot moves out of the barn Lapis decided to fly about and ends up in the Interspecies Cultural Exchange program. she ends up living with Kimihito Kurusu and the Girls.
1. How it all begins

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter.

all Steven Universe characters and settings belong to Rebecca Sugar & Cartoon Network

and all Monster Musume characters and settings belong to Okayado, Tokuma Shoten & Seven Seas.

 **Bold -** means Thoughts

 _Italics -_ means Sound

* * *

"Lapis, I don't want you to live here alone ." Said Peridot with concern. "Don't worry Pear I'll figure something to do, maybe make more meep morps or watch Camp Pining Hearts." Lapis told Peridot to try and make her stop feeling bad for leaving. "Who said you're keeping the TV and DVDs." Peridot Joked, while regaining her playful attitude back. "Steven has obviously got a TV there and you can buy now DVDs." Lapis continued the joke for a little while longer for fun.

They both begin to laugh. Peridot designed to tell Lapis something "I'll come and visit every chance I get." Lapis laughter stopped and she looks at Peridot. "I hope you do." Lapis said in the softest voice she had. "You're my best friend," Peridot said while looking at the ground out with her face turning red. "and your mine." as Lapis said that she knelt down to give Peridot a hug. Peridot returned the hug.

After three or four minutes of hugging the two gems said there good buys and Peridot left the barn and went to the warp pad. Before Peridot got on the warp pad to leave, she turned around and waved Goodby to Lapis. Lapis waving while back holding back tears. Peridot turned a back to the warp pad and walked to the middle of the pad and suddenly lay the warp activated.

Lapis turned around and burst into tears and sat on the floor. **"Why did I let her leave?"** Lapis thought while curling up into a ball on the floor. Lapis lay there till she fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Lapis woke up with a headache. "Why doe's my head hurt? I wish Peridot or Steven were here to tell me." Lapis said in an annoyed tone. **"You know what might help and make me a little happier."** Lapis thought to herself. "I'll fly around for awhile," Lapis told herself, Then her water wings appeared on her back. Lapis took off into the sky.

Several hours later

Lapis is flying over a park. Lapis is looking at the park think **"So this is what a park looks like."** BAM! All of a sudden a something smashed into Lapis, with the Surprise Lapis's wings disappeared. Lapis began to fall to the earth below. BOOM! Lapis hit the ground of the park with enough force to kill a normal human. Lapis looked up to see what she hit, it was a human girl with wings and weird feet. "I thought humans can't fly." Lapis Said before Poofing with a loud. POP! the girl with the wings grabs the grabs lapis's gem and fly's off

* * *

Thanks For reading. I promise chapter 2 will be longer.


	2. The Blue Tear Drop

Hello, everyone, I was going to make this chapter longer but, I thought that these shorter chapters are easier to write.

Basically, there going to be short unless is think I can make them longer.

* * *

"Master, master, I got you gift." Yelled Papi while flying to a picnic near the pond. Sitting on the blanket was a man with black hair wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. The man looks up to see Papi flying fast towards him. Be for he can move out of the way, Papi slammed into him sending them sliding on the grass for a few feet. "Boss here," Papi said dropping the blue gem on his face. The man picked the blue gem off of his face and looked at it.

"Papi, where'd you get this?" Kimihito asked with concern. **"I Realy hope she didn't take this from someone."** "Papi gets it from Blue Lady," Papi told Kimihito. "Papi you can't take things wi... Blue Lady!" Kimihito interrupted himself off in the middle of his sentence. **"There must be another extra-species girl here at the park, I'll ask Papi were she is."**

"Papi, where is the blue lady?" Kimihito asked. "Papi doesn't now," Papi said kind of sad. Kimihito looked confused and asked. "why is that, did she run off?" "No, She disappeared in a Puff of Smoke," Papi told Kimihito. "Papi why are you so sad did she hurt you?" Kimihito asked with concern. "No, Papi might have hurt her," Papi said while not making eye contact.

"What happened?" Kimihito asked in a comforting tone. "Papi was flying with Papi's eyes closed and ran into her, and she fell from the sky," Papi said with tears in the corner of her eyes. "It was an accident right," Kimihito asked. "Yes," Papi said crying. "Ok then. let's look for her so you can apologize and give her back her gem, heck you might come friends." Kimihito said while wiping the tears from Papi's eyes. "What if we don't find her?" Papi ask with a sniffle. "Then we will phone Smith and find out where she lives," Kimihito said. "Ok, Let's look for her," Papi said with a smile on her face.

two hours of searching later. the sun starting to set, as Kimihito and Papi were walking and flying respectfully back to their house. they stopped outside the front door for Kimihito to get his keys out of his pocket, but before he could. The door opened. "Darling, your home." said a female voice. "Hello, Miia." Kimihito Greeted the Lamia.

"You look, tired darling, did you have to chase Papi all over again?" Miia asked. "No, we were looking for a girl," Kimihito said without thinking. "Darling, you're looking for another wife aren't I enough?!" Miia said with a sad tone. Kimihito reacted with surprise and tried to explain what he meant.

* * *

thanks for reading and please review I need the feedback to help make my work better.


End file.
